Erraticy
by keraiin
Summary: “ I think you should-” she started but was cut off sadly by the heart-broken jock. “I know...” he replied and let him self out. TxG


* * *

When reading listen to:

Falling inside the Black – Skillet.

And if you finish the song listen to

My Immortal – Evanescence.

Thanks(: enjoy.

__________________________________

She froze. Her pink glossed lips parted slightly In utter shock.

It was like Time stood still. She opened the door slowly, praying to God.

"_maybe it's just the TV..."_

She sucked in air quickly and gasped. A single tear swam to her tanned cheeks from her now large dark pools.

Her boyfriend of 1 year looked up at the creaking noise of the door and his large sea-coloured orbs widened in shock and so did the blonde whore under him.

" Troy I thought you said she wasn't gonna be here tonight!!!" the fake-boobed tramp screeched. Her annoying voice agitated him. But he couldn't deny this.

They were fucking. Behind her back.

She should have known.

Troy wasn't always able to control his needs, Couldn't keep his fucking dick in his pants.

"I think I'm going to be sick.." The traumatized brunette managed to chock out, confused and disgusted. She ran- right before slamming the door behind her. She was crying. Her crystal tears quickly disappearing as the cold air hit them while she opened the door to escape from the house.

She couldn't stay there for more than a minute, Her blood was boiling.

"_How fucking dare he?"_

Gabriella dejectedly walked down the pavement leading towards her best friend's house. She knew Sharpay could be blunt and insensitive at times but she could be the one person who would be there for you at times....like this.

The sad brunette tightened her black cotton sweater towards her body. She was getting cold. The air was getting too damn cold. She shoved her small hands into the pockets of her black jeans and closed her eyes shut hoping she would feel a least bit warmer. It didn't work.

"Gabriella!!"

The Latina whipped her head around quickly behind her- her whole body turning in the process. She squinted to see who was running towards her in the dark night. She didn't have to see the person though, she knew damn well who it was. So she turned back around and continued walking to Sharpay. A bit more faster this time.

Her boyfriend...maybe ex-boyfriend hurried up to catch up with the heart-broken latina.

"Gabriella!" He yelled once more and he quickened his speed when he sensed she did also.

And she ran. She didn't want to speak to that cheating bastard.

Her tiny feet scurrying and she breathed a sigh of relief when she recognised the cream coloured house to her left.

"Sharpay!!" she cried desperately.

"Sharpay!!! let me in!!" she pounded her small fists against the oak door of her friend's house.

________________________________

She felt safe. Crying in the arms of the blonde comforter.

"He cheated....he cheated.." her muffled sounds came from Sharpay's left shoulder where Gabriella's head was currently buried in.

" It's gonna be alright Gabi...he's a fucking bastard.." She pulled away slowly from the 5 minute hug she shared with Gabriella.

Sharpay suggested if Gabriella wanted some hot chocolate, concerned about her best friend...the frown on her face confirming her worry.

The other 18 year old nodded quietly and settled herself in the large black comforter facing the front door. She was still crying. She never would have guessed that she would ever be in this postion. Ever.

_Bam Bam Bam!!_

Gabriella's large amber pools widened with fright.

_Bam Bam Bam!!_

She thought that Sharpay would actually hear the loud knock at the door but she guessed not.

But she didn't need to be scared...Sharpay would have friends coming over at...10pm.

"Gabriella I know you're in there....please...Im sorry."

But then she heard his voice. Desperate and needy. Wanting her. Needing Her.

Gabriella slowly walked to the door, She loved him. He needed her. She wasn't going to deny him seeing her. He made a mistake. He did--

"Gabriella don't!!" the hazel-eyed blonde warned, reaching out to stop her friend from opening the door.

"Sharpay?" Troy questioned from the other side of the door.

"What the fuck do you want you jerk?" She hissed at him. Angry hazel eyes glaring- even though he couldn't see them.

" Please..let me talk to her.. Please..." He pleaded with Sharpay although he knew she wasn't so easy to convince.

" No..you've hurt her enough."

Gabriella watched closely at the scene. She was so close to Troy. She needed him so much. It was just a mistake right?

"Troy..." she whispered softly. Moving closely to he door and leaning on it sadly.

His royal- navy pools sparkled at the sound of her voice. He leaned closer to the door trying to feel even a tiny ounce of her beautiful presense.

"Brie....baby..." He whispered back, a single tear fell sadly from his eyes.

Sharpay observed the two in complete horror. No. Her best friend didn't deserve him. He was a jerk. He would hurt her again.

"Troy leave..." the blonde firmly stood by her statement.

"Not until I hear it from Brie..." he argued back. He needed to touch his Gabriella. He wouldn't leave until she wanted him to, and even then he wouldn't give up. He was so fucking sorry. It was a mistake.

Sharpay sighed frustratedly. She needed to sleep and now this had to happen. Not that she doesn't want to be there for Gabriella but Troy just wouldn't quit!

Gabriella's sad eyes looked to Sharpay and then to the door. She wanted to see Troy.

" Sharpay....i want to see him." Gabriella voiced her thoughts out loud. Gabriella had always been weak around Troy. She forgave him for every damn thing.

Sharpay sighed angrily and opened the door, glaring at Troy as he practically fell into a huge hug with Gabriella.

"_jerk.."_

" I'll be in the kitchen if you want me.." the natural blonde quietly suggested to Gabriella and quickly left the living room.

Pulling away from the hug, Troy smiled at his girlfriend silently thanking her with his eyes for forgiving him.

"Who the fuck do you think you're kidding?" Gabriella hissed dangerously at him.

"What?" his confused voice sent shivers down her spine, but it was ignored. She carried on.

"Do you think I am that...that..easy?!" She pushed him. Hard. But he didn't fall. He was strong.

" But...But.."

"But Buh-bye...you fucking cheated Troy and you think I would just see right past that?!"

_He was unbelievable._

" I...I...said I was sor--" He was cut off sharply. She was angry- he could tell. Fucking ballistic.

" yeah well that just isn't good enough is it Troy-boy?!" Her eyes. They were cold. They were sad. They were the eyes of someone who had just been cheated on.

"Its Over." then she said it. He didn't like it. He didn't want it to be over.

"Go.." She angrily pointed to the door- in fact, she opened it and tried to force him out. But he wouldn't budge.

"I said fucking GO!!!!"

Then there was silence. Tension was in the air. He wouldn't move and kept starring at her. Where had his Gabriella gone? Why was she acting like this?

Oh right – he stupidly cheated on her. And it wasn't just a one night stand. He was fucking continuously...

He moved closer to her-pushed her against the wall.

His hot breath tickling her full lips. He was so close.

And he leaned in.

_pskwat!_

She slapped him. Hard. And he felt it. It burned. His cheek – unbelievably red. And she ran, crying before shouting.

" I HATE YOU!!!"

He looked down. Sadly. Looking up he saw where she last was. His heart dropped. She said those words. It hurt – more than when she slapped him across his cheek.

His sad pools met with Sharpay's.

" I think you should-" she started but was cut off sadly by the heart-broken jock.

"I know..." he replied and let him self out.

_________________________________________

so. Is it shit? Or is it like fucking awesome??

please review!! (:

xox

Kay


End file.
